Sunday Morning
by yankee bayonet
Summary: AU. No one could have expected it, but that year at OCD was going to be different. Layne Abeley said it best, "The new kids changed everything." Claire-centric.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Lisi Harrison.

The story and characters are based off of a real-life experience of mine, so it's very personal. I accept criticism, I just can't really do much to change the characters. :)

This is my first story, so I thrive on helpful reviews.

My inspiration to write this was welcome to maddieland's Everything's Magic. Go read it if you haven't already.

__

* * *

Sunday morning, rain is falling.

_Steal some covers, share some skin..._

As summer fades into a mess of red and orange leaves, the kingdom of Octavian Country Day begins to fall.

"When all the new kids came, that's what changed everything."

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable._

_You twist to fit the mold that I'm in..._

The formerly tight-knit circle of friends start to disperse, some turning their back on the old group and some being forced to. Growing older was making them all grow in separate directions.

"I don't know, I just feel like Josh's and my friendship isn't the same. Like we're more distant with each other and don't really hang out anymore."

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do,_

_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew..._

But while the friendships of the 'It Group' were breaking up, all the newbies were working on creating new ones.

"So, I guess we're science partners now, Claire."

"How'd you know my name?"

"It's written on your notebook."

_That someday it would bring me back to you._

_Oh, that someday it would bring me back to you..._

With friendship, always comes romance.

"Don't tell anyone I said this, especially because he's with Massie, but Derrick likes you. A lot."

_That may be all I need._

_In darkness she is all I see..._

The resident alpha, **Massie Block** always seems to pass under the teachers' radars. Whether it's her ability to lie, her mischievous but charming demeanor, or the fact that her parents give tons of money to OCD each year, her record is spotless. She may seem friendly at first glance, but if she's threatened she's completely willing to take down the offender. **Massie** is so cocky, though, that she doubts that will ever happen. With all the boys wrapped around her finger, she thinks she is in complete control...but will the new kids change that?

"Claire, how do you look so friggin' perfect every day? It's really annoying."

"I know this is harsh, but I hate Massie Block. She's been mean to me every day since Preschool."

"If I won a million dollars, I definitely wouldn't save it for college. I mean, we go to OCD, for god's sake. Obviously our parents can pay for _college._"

_Come and rest your bones with me..._

Always second, **Alicia Rivera** yearns to do something different. Too bad **Massie** always seems to beat her to everything. Get her ears pierced? Buy a bra? Get a boyfriend? Yup, **Massie** has done it all before her. Somehow, **Leesh** has put up with all of her best friend's antics, including telling **Skye** about her crush on **Josh**. There's something within her that just _makes_ her forgive and forget. Maybe it's the fact that if she doesn't, she'll be dead socially? **Alicia** truly is a sweetheart, but that's only when **Massie** isn't around.

"Okay, don't tell Alicia I gave you her AIM name, but it's 'holagurrl'. She doesn't like a lot of people knowing it."

"Livvy, I'm _terribly_ sorry, but I've left you for...Massie!"

"Claire, are you friends with Alicia? Because she says you are."

_Driving slow on Sunday morning,_

_And I never want to leave..._

Fed up with all of the populars, **Dylan Marvil** is ready to move on. Whether that means just getting a new group of friends or even switching schools, it's complicated by the fact that **Dylan **goes to the same camp, dance place, and country club as **Massie **and **Alicia**. Letting go is never easy, but sharing pretty much everything with your friends makes it much harder. **Dyl** is the most natural of the group, priding herself on her laid-back look. Frankly, she finds it a lot easier to get along with guys, one of them in particular being **Chris Plovert**. For all she knows, this may be **Dylan's** last year at OCD, and she wants to make it good.

"Dyl, why don't you come to my camp? That way you'll be Massie and Alicia-free and you'll be able to hang out with me and Olivia."

"Layne, I'm going to miss you so much! Best friends forever!"

"Are you joking or something? Dylan really likes Chris?"

_Fingers trace your every outline,_

_Paint a picture with my hands..._

Tall with long, wavy brown hair, **Skye Hamilton** is the It Girl of the grade. Cold to those that annoy her but friendly to others, she's the girl that everyone wants to be friends with but conceals it for fear of being called a wannabe. **Skye** is totally fun to hang out with, always ready to have a good time. Just ask the multitudes of her guy friends. This girl always looks flawless, even if she just rolled out of bed. Her wardrobe consists of dark-wash skinnies, cashmere cardigans, feminine tanks, and delicate flats. Though she is seemingly perfect, **Ms. Hamilton** never really gets the guy she wants. Maybe this year the odds will work in her favor?

"I _cannot_ believe Massie would do that to Skye!"

"Hi Claire, my name is Skye. I'm your summer buddy from Octavian Country Day, and I'm looking forward to meeting you this fall."

"If you need something done, you should definitely go to Skye Hamilton."

_Back and forth we sway,_

_Like branches in a storm..._

The girl who loves making connections, **Layne Abeley** is overjoyed when **Claire** comes to OCD. Not only is she confident, but her beauty helps her gain some guy friends immediately. **Layne** yearns to hang out with guys like **Griffin Hastings** and **Todd Lyons** - and **Claire** makes all of that possible. She isn't a bad friend, though. Sure, a lot of her pals have some benefits, but **Layne** likes them for who they are as well. I mean, who wouldn't like someone that got them into the circles of the elite? This girl throws some of the best parties in town, which she sometimes co-hosts with her cousin, soccer-star **Derrick Harrington**.

"Having Vader for a neighbor is such a drag. I have to hang out with him, like, all the time."

"Layne holds a lot of grudges...like she's still mad at Alicia for not handing her a crayon in first grade."

"You have to go out with Derrick!"

_Change the weather,_

_Still together when it ends..._

Bubbly, confident, and sometimes over the top, **Olivia Ryan** is quickly making her way up the social ladder. Having been the most recent new girl before **Claire**, she has decided that while the previous year was for making friends, this year is for choosing the _right_ friends. You would think this blonde diva would feel a little empathy for **Ms. Lyons**, right? How wrong. Though she would never admit it, **Olivia** can't help but feel a bit of...jealousy when it comes to the newbie. She's used to people being envious of her friendships with people like **Josh Hotz** or her amazing dancing skills, but this girl is definitely not prepared for feeling the same as her followers.

"Claire just seems so...fake to me."

"Liv, our song is officially 'Mr. Brightside' by The Killers!"

"Hey, Massie and I kind of became friends at Dylan's birthday party, so maybe I could talk to her about it? I'm _sure_ she'd understand."

_That may be all I need._

_In darkness she is all I see..._

Being the new girl doesn't stop **Claire Lyons** from entering the school year with a bang. Sporting waist-length layered blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a style completely her own, she has everyone in awe. From that nerdy girl who tries to converse with **Claire** in the halls to the 'It Guys' of the grade, they all want to know more. Will her newfound popularity crumble, though, when the boy toy of Massie sets his eyes on Claire, or will it only escalate? Though she could be labeled the queen of her old school, this time she only wants to make friends and work from there. Too bad that with guys trying to catch her eye on the way to class and **Massie** watching her like a hawk, that dream is impossible.

"Hi, I'm Claire, and one interesting fact about me is that I stepped on a jellyfish in Ireland when I was five."

"How do you find such amazing clothing, Claire? I shop at all the same stores and I can't ever find anything!"

"Why does Olivia hate me?"

_Come and rest your bones with me..._

Seemingly untouchable, **Josh Hotz** can't wait for the new school year. Not only will he be fawned over by the majority of the girls in the grade, but he'll be able to watch as he crushes their hearts. With short, sporty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and an athletic build, he's definitely one of the It Boys. You'd think that it would be a given that **Massie** and him were together, right? They're both popular, good-looking, and mean when 'necessary.' Well, he thought so, too. Too bad **Josh's** best friend, **Derrick**, is just as perfect as he is. Will he keep pursuing the girl of his dreams or move onto someone new?

"You know Josh was just kidding when he asked you out, right?"

"Since my best friend likes you, I think we should get to know each other."

"Did you hear? Massie is choosing between Derrick and Josh!"

_Driving slow on Sunday morning,_

_And I never want to leave..._

One of the kings of the grade, along with **Josh**, **Derrick Harrington** is not one who likes to share the spotlight, even with his best friend. They've co-existed for a while now, but could something drive them apart? With big, blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair that every girl would want to run their hands through, and an oh-so-touchable body, he's the guy most of the ladies have their eyes on. Lucky for them, he's known to be capricious when it comes to love. Can they handle him, though? On the outside, **Derrick **is very happy and outgoing, but there is something darker once you get past his pretext.

"I have a crush on Derrick. If you don't know who he is, he's the one that's just as cute as Josh but nicer."

"Yeah, I have to go babysit with Layne now, but you should call while I'm there."

"Do you think I should invite Derrick to come hang out with us? He's cool, but do you think it would be weird since you don't really know each other?"

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do._

_Sunday morning, rain is falling, and I'm calling out to you._

Both fellow new kids, **Griffin Hastings** and **Claire** instantly click. Not only are they science partners (maybe a new Edward and Bella?), but they have tons of things in common. Favorite Red Sox player? Jason Varitek. Favorite ice cream flavor? Rocky Road. Favorite subject? Chemistry! Not really, though, that would just be weird and cheesy. They seem to be the perfect height for each other, her blonde locks compliment his jet black, and she _always_ laughs at his jokes. When **Griffin** falls for her, though, he's in a bit of trouble. One of the most popular guys in school also likes **Claire**, and no one wants to fight with a king. It may be possible, though, if you have the other one on your side.

"You've never heard the song Amish Paradise? It's amazing."

"The first part of Operation: Get Back at Griffin is dangle what he wants but can't have in his face. That would be you, Claire."

"Hm...what kind of bird do you think that is? Does it really matter? I hate bird-watching for science."

_Singing someday, it'll bring me back to you._

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you._

When **Kemp Hurley** sees **Claire** walk down the halls of Octavian Country Day, he sure is surprised. The last time he had seen her was in fourth grade at sleep-away camp in New Hampshire, when they threw freshly-picked blueberries at each other. They've both grown up since then, but their feelings for one another haven't. No, they didn't have a love affair at nine. Wrought with hate for each other, they've always tried to keep things civil but failed miserably. When** Kemp **wants to make a new start, will **Claire** agree? With girls falling head-over-heels for his boyish good looks, she better choose quickly.

"Still hopelessly in love with me, Lyons?"

"Did you hear how all these Jersey girls were practically throwing themselves into Kemp's arms at a party? Sure, he's hot, but pouncing on him is not necessary!"

"You honestly wanted to come to OCD? I was forced by my parents."

_And you may not know,_

_That may be all I need._

**Derrick's** best friend, **Cam Fisher** is definitely living in a shadow, to use Ashlee Simpson's words. Not unlike **Alicia**, he never gets any attention when he's around his friend. He's never hot enough, never funny enough, never flirty enough, just not _enough_ for the OCD girls. He desperately wants to get out of the rut he's in, and knows the perfect way to do it. It all rests in the hands of another, though. Sporting short brown hair and big eyes, he seems like the best guy-friend type. For some reason, though, him and **Claire** clash immediately. When two strong personalities meet, it can never end well.

"Claire, who are you kidding? Get away from my friend."

"I feel kind of bad for Cam, but it's really annoying how he always follows Derrick around and does whatever he says."

"I know you might think I'm really weird for saying this, but I like you. Do you like me too?"

_In darkness, she is all I see._

_Come and rest your bones with me._

When the kids are gorgeous and the new recruits even more so, the drama will never end.

_Sunday Morning, _

coming soon.

_Driving slow..._

* * *

Even if you didn't like it, you should review. :D

I kind of ran out of steam when writing Cam's mini-bio, but whatever.

This whole story starts two years ago in my life, so things have changed a lot since then. Anyway care to make predictions?


End file.
